


May The Best Rebel Win

by ThatGingerOne



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGingerOne/pseuds/ThatGingerOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: May I request an imagine where Bellamy and Murphy fight over you? And each tries to win you over in their own ways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	May The Best Rebel Win

It’s a miracle that we’re even still alive down here. For the most part we’re just kids that did stupid shit and got locked up with no rhyme or reason. We only have what we were taught on the Ark to survive. (Which isn’t a whole lot.)

We’re making it, despite the fact that Mr. tall, dark, and broody has a ragtag group of officers to enforce the ‘new laws’ such as removing everyone’s wristbands..(Although I highly doubt ‘Whatever the hell we want’ falls into the category of an actual law.) Now, I was sitting looking from afar as others traded in their bands for food. My stomach betrayed me as it grumbled.

“You know if you just give your bracelet you can eat?”

“Yea, it’s not a big deal Y/N , you have to eat.”

I shook my head and stood looking at my wristband. As I wandered away I sighed knowing I couldn’t give it up. If I wasn’t going to get food from the others I needed to get it myself. With a quick look around I snagged a makeshift knife before heading out of the camp.

On the Ark I was a good student, I excelled at many things, tracking, unfortunately was not one of them. Impulse had taken over and now a good hour later I was alone with nothing but the moon’s faint light to guide me. Turns out you can’t see shit with only moonlight. It didn’t help that the sound of footsteps began approaching me.

I didn’t wait to find the source. I was running before I knew it. Running blind wasn’t the best plan, but it’s all I could do. I powered through underbrush until something caught my arm pulling me down onto my back.

"Fuck!“

With my vision momentarily blurred from the force of my head hitting the ground I lay motionless a mix of fear and pain keeping me still. Blinking and shaking my head I looked up into the eyes of who had caused my fall.

"What the hell?!“

Pulling myself up I kept my eyes on the elder Blake sibling. His eyes held annoyance as he rolled them before slamming a hand over my mouth. He inched closer to me keeping a check on our surroundings and harshly whispered, "Shut up! Stay close, and keep your mouth shut.” When I gave a nod he removed his hand and we walked silently to camp, thankfully without seeing grounders.

Once safely inside the camps walls he was the first to speak.

“Do you know how reckless this was? Why the hell would you leave the camp when after what’s happened?”

I simply shrugged.

"Okay, that’s how you wanna do this.“

Bellamy huffed as he moved to stand in front of me his gaze burning my face as he grabbed my arms.

“What were you doing out there? Answer me this time!”

“God are you always this fucking controlling? I’m fine, you’re fine, let’s jus-”

My stomach rumbled louder than before cutting me off mid-sentence. Redness bloomed over my cheeks knowing that he had heard it. In defense of the noise I hastily hugged myself. Recognition crossed Bellamy’s features and they softened if only a fraction.

“You’re hungry.”

I sent a curt nod. With my eyes avoiding his like the plague, I never noticed that his gaze was fixed on my wristband.

“You may not like the way things are being done, but it’s this way for a reason. You want to eat? Give up your wristband. Simple.”

I recoiled and gripped the wrist encased my eyes set hard on his face, “You want it? You’ll get it when I’m dead.”

Nonchalantly he shrugged, “Fine by me. You’ll be giving it up before the week is over.”

I scoffed, “You couldn’t be more of a dick if you tried.”

The roll of his eyes seemed to physically slap me, “I’m doing what needs to be done! You want to step up? Be my fucking guest! They sent you down here to die! You think they care about you?”

I couldn’t handle it anymore. The hunger mixed with exhaustion caused me to give in. Sobs wracked through my form before I could stop it. Losing my balance I tumbled landing with a dull thud on the cold dirt my mind slipping into darkness.

When I awoke I was in my tent with water and some rations awaiting me. I knew this would be the only food I might see for a while so I limited myself before pocketing the rest. Upon exiting my tent I greeted by Bellamy. We stared at each other for ages before he spoke.

"Sorry about last night.“

When I didn’t respond he let out a cough and moved his hand to the base of his neck.

“I was thinking that if you’re up to it, you could um teach some of the hunters how to use your bow?”

I weighed the pros and cons in my head before shrugging, “Sure.”

He nodded and started towards a small group ahead of us. After a quick introduction he left me to my training. At least I thought he had until Emma pointed out that Bellamy was staring at me in intervals. The rest of the day was filled with his hovering about me up until he left to hunt.

“You look like shit.”

I rolled my eyes at the sound of the smug voice.

“Always the charmer, Murphy.”

Turning to face him I made myself extra mindful of my wristband.

“If this is about my band, you’re not getting it.”

The chuckle he let out confused me, “Don’t worry. Bellamy made it pretty clear you get to keep yours…for now.”

My brow constricted at his comment. That was perplexing to say the least. Caught up in my confusion I didn’t realize he had snagged my bow and a couple of arrows. Murphy’s frustrated cursing brought me back to reality.

“Murphy! What the hell are you doing?! Give it back!”

“Not a chance. I want to give this thing a try. It can’t be that hard. I mean, YOU can do it.”

“Whatever. Break it and you make me a new one.”

Watching him fumble about was cringe worthy and it took him a few minutes to even figure out how to properly notch the arrow. I couldn’t suppress my laughter as his first arrow fell a few inches in front of him.

“Shut the fuck up! This bow is janky. It’s not me.”

“Of course it’s not you! It’s how you’re doing it that’s the problem.”

I made my way behind him and aided him in perfecting his stance.

“Now your elbow needs to be here, and move your feet a bit further apart. There!”

Stepping back from him I smiled a little, he looked softened, not the calloused Murphy I would see around camp. “Fire!”

“See, I told you I could do it. There’s not much I can’t do, babe.”

I deadpanned, “Really? I thought we were having a moment here, and you just have to be a cocky shit?”

He shrugged looking pleased with himself. I rolled my eyes. Making my way closer to him I reached out for my bow.

“Uh, ah! You’re not getting this baby back yet.”

Murphy started into a sprint, and with an annoyed huff I followed after him. After lapping the camp a few times I stopped bent over with my hands on my knees. I waited as I heard Murphy’s laughter approach, “Laugh it up, John.” 

That shut him up. Smirking to myself I took a few deep breaths and let the cool air ease the burning in my lungs. Opening my eyes I looked at Murphy with my hand held out. My hand was filled with a warmth which was not my bow. Glancing down at my hand I raised an eyebrow seeing that he had instead opted to grab on. In an instant I was lifted into the air and thrown over his shoulder.

“NO! Put me down!”, I giggled as he began to twirl spin.

His laughter was almost twisted, “Not a chance, you know no one gets to call me that!”

Abruptly Murphy halted all movement. I never got the chance to find out why as I was forcefully removed from his arms.

“What hell is going on here?! He bothering you Y/N ?”, Bellamy boomed out.

“Did it look like I was?! I seem to remember them being nothin’ but smiles until you interrupted.”

Grabbing Bellamy’s arm I moved in between them.“It’s fine. We were just goofing off.” Neither Bellamy nor Murphy seemed to acknowledge my presence. Their eyes stayed locked on each others as if having a conversation I wasn’t hearing.

“Okay, what the hell is up?”

Like my voice had broken a trance both boys turned their attention to me. Crossing my arms I began tapping my foot expectantly; shifting my gaze from Bellamy’s face to Murphy’s and back again.

Bellamy’s face looked like he was in some form of pain mixed with disgust while Murphy looked like he was about to deck someone in the face.

“He should have been working. I guess he forgot that.”

Murphy snorted out a laugh, “Oh, yeah because work is obviously what this is about.” He maneuvered his way around me slamming his hands into Bellamy’s chest. “I mean come on, Bellamy! You really think she has any feelings for you?”

Snap! I cringed at the sound of Bellamy’s fist colliding with Murphy’s nose. It was most certainly broken. At this point a small crowd had started to form. I wasn’t angry. No, I was fucking pissed. Rushing through the boys who had stepped in front of me; I catapulted my way in between them. Shoving the two away I practically screamed, “Enough! Is this seriously about what I think it is?”

Both refused to look at me answering my question with their silence.

“You’ve got to be kidding me! Fighting over me?”

Bellamy opened his mouth and began to speak, “List-”

“Oh, NO! You listen up, both of you! This stops now, understood?”

After a few seconds they reluctantly nodded eyes downcast. Grabbing the bridge of my nose I sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time.

“You both are acting like children. If you like me, truly. This what you’re both gonna do.” Propping both hands on my hips I tried my best to look stern.

“No more fighting, physical or otherwise. Earn my respect because right now neither of you have it. Prove your interest in me.” Before either could utter a word I began walking towards my tent stopping only to look over my shoulder and wink, “May the best rebel win.”


End file.
